


Reason to Stay

by WannaBeBold



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, quarantined, roommate trope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:40:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23452621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WannaBeBold/pseuds/WannaBeBold
Summary: When she had agreed to let Nick stay at her house while his building’s plumbing was being fixed, she never expected they would end up quarantined together for a month.
Relationships: Ellie Bishop & Nick Torres, Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres
Comments: 29
Kudos: 164





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a Tumblr Prompt: Ellick roommate trope plus quarantine.

_**Sunday, March 22nd** _

_It started Friday, March 20th when Nick came into the bullpen complaining about having to stay in a hotel for the weekend. Without even thinking about it, she had offered up her spare room. It was two nights together and they’d be sleeping across the hallway from each other, what was the worst that could happen?_

It was Sunday night and Nick was making supper while Ellie got the movie ready in the living room. His place would be ready by tomorrow morning but he would be lying if he said he wanted to go back. Although he had only been staying with her for two days, he could already imagine staying here forever but as more than just her roommate. He was stirring the pasta when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. Pulling it out, he checked the screen, seeing a message from his landlord.

“Hey Ellie?” Nick yelled across the room. Her head popped up over the back of the couch as she looked at him. “I uh, just got a text from my landlord. Looks like they started working in my apartment when they were told to go home. Apparently their company is shutting down because one of their employees tested positive for this virus and uh, between the pipes, open walls, and not knowing if anything was contaminated I can’t go back in my apartment for the foreseeable future.”

“Oh, well um..” She trailed off, not really knowing what to say. It was one thing for her to be sharing a space with Nick for a weekend, especially when they had been called in for a case which meant limited time actually spent at her house. Now though, they would be with each other every night after work and, while she would love spending all that time with him, she didn’t know if she could handle it.

It must have been a while since she had spoken because suddenly Nick spoke, sounding nervous and unsure.

“Not that I uh, expect to stay here or anything. I can go to Gibbs’ or, or even Kas-“ He was cut off as Ellie jumped up from the couch and ran over to him.

“No! Nick, no don’t worry about it. You can stay here.” She looked down and realized in her haste to shut him up her hand was clutching his arm. His eyes followed hers and she pulled away suddenly. “I mean, you said yourself that you don’t know how long it’ll be before you can go back to your place. Kasie only has one bedroom and do you really think you wanna be roommates with Gibbs indefinitely?”

Nick cringed at the thought. “Well I uh, I guess not.” The arm that Ellie had been holding moved up to his neck, rubbing it as he thought. “I could always go to a hotel. I mean, I wouldn’t want to impose.”

“Nick, it’s no problem. Seriously. You’re welcome here as long as you need.” Who was he to argue when she was standing so close to him, hand now on his elbow and looking up at him through her lashes.

“Okay, okay.” He held his hands up in surrender. “I’ll stay. But don’t lie, you only want me here for the cooking and eye candy.” A blush quickly spread across her cheeks as he wiggled his eyebrows and gave her that cocky smirk. Shaking her head, she grabbed the dishtowel and used it to smack his ass. He jumped, letting out a yelp at the action and there was no disguising a pep in her step as she walked back to the couch.

“Get back to work Torres, dinner isn’t gonna cook itself!” Laughing, he went back to cooking as she plopped back down on the couch, remote in hand. Being roommates with Eleanor Bishop was sure going to be interesting. He couldn’t wait.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Friday, March 27 th _ **

****

“Um Bishop?” Nick walked out of his room that morning ready for work, only to see Ellie sitting at the kitchen table in her fuzzy robe, drinking coffee and reading something on her phone.

It had been a week since he had been crashing in her spare room and, while this wasn’t an unwelcome sight, they were going to be late for work. She was so engrossed in whatever she was reading she didn’t notice he was in the room until his hand was on her shoulder.

“Nick! You scared me! What’re you doing?”

“What am I doing what’re you doing?! We’re gonna be late for work!”

“Um… no we’re not.” At his confused look she realized he didn’t know. “You haven’t checked your email yet have you?”

“No. Unlike some people, my email is not the first thing I check in the morning.” Scoffing, she stuck her tongue out as he pulled out his phone. He quickly went to his email app and searched for what she was talking about. The most recent email’s subject immediately piqued his interest. “NCIS building closed?”

“Yeah. Apparently they’ve decided to close the NCIS building until at least April 30th and have agents work from home because of the ‘Safer-at-home order.’ Even if anyone does have to go in, they’re only allowing thirty people in the building max. As part of Gibbs team we’re on call though.”

“Oh lucky us.” Nick rolled his eyes, sitting in the chair across from Ellie. “So, now what. We’re just stuck here for a month? What’re we supposed to do for that long?!”

“Nick calm down. I’m sure we can think of something. I mean, I have plenty of movies and books and, oh! There’s board games in the hall closet!” The long groan he let out followed by his head hitting the table told her just how he felt of those ideas. “What? Like you can think of anything better to do while we’re cooped up together in my house for a month?” She immediately regretted her words when he slowly raised his head and smirked at her.

“Well. I can think of one thing.”

“In your dreams Torres.”

“Don’t you know it Babe.” A blush quickly rose up her neck to her cheeks as he winked at her.

“Don’t call me Babe!” Chuckling, he stood up from the table and went into the kitchen.

“So, what would you like for breakfast?” When she didn’t respond he looked over at her to see a shocked expression. “What? We’re not going anywhere today. And I know you’re hungry.”

“You don’t have to keep cooking for me you know.” He had cooked every meal that week and, while she certainly wasn’t objecting to his cooking, she didn’t want him to feel like he owed her.

“I know. But I figured it was the least I could do since you’re stuck with me for a month. Besides, I actually like to cook.”

“Well in that case, cook away Chef Torres. I’m thinking pancakes this morning.”

“Yes ma’am.” He laughed as he began to get the ingredients out for pancakes, adding chocolate chips to hers to satisfy her sweet tooth. As he flipped the first batch, a coffee cup appeared next to him and he smiled at her. Taking a drink, he realized she made it exactly how he liked it without even having to ask. That thought didn’t scare him like he expected it to but he pushed it aside and got back to work.

After breakfast, Nick started washing dishes (against many protests from Ellie) while she went to shower. As he was putting the last dish in the cabinet, he looked over to see Ellie, wrapped in a towel, sprint from the bathroom into her bedroom. He gripped the counter as he tried to control his breathing, shaking his head to clear the thoughts that suddenly came to mind. A minute later he heard the door knob turning and he worked to compose himself. While he loved to tease her, this would only make her blush and him turn into a fumbling mess and no one needed that.

“Hey, everything okay.” She was now standing in front of him in a sweatshirt and yoga pants, hair up in a bun, and face free of makeup. He thought she had never looked more beautiful. “Um… Earth to Nick.”

A hand being waved in front of his face finally broke him out of his trance and he cleared his throat, using the towel still in his hand to wipe down the counter before responding.

“Yeah, yeah um, everything’s fine. Just uh, thinking.”

“Right.” She drew out the word, moving into the living room. “Hey if uh, you don’t have any plans for today my favorite show is playing a marathon. You could join me and help point out all of the discrepancies.”

Placing the towel down, he walked over and sat next to her on the couch, just far enough away where they weren’t touching but close enough that he could rest his hand on her leg if he reached out.

“If there’s so many discrepancies B then why do you watch it?” You would think he had just said he ran over her puppy based on her wounded expression. “What? Valid question.”

“Because of the storyline! It just keeps you coming back week after week and there’s always a new mystery. Besides, the main couple is just too cute.”

“Whatever you say B.”

Five hours later, Nick was too into the show to notice that they had drifted closer together on the couch. Ellie now had her head resting against his shoulder and his arm was across the back of the couch, hand resting on her shoulder. When the main couple had, what he assumed to be their first kiss based on Ellie’s squeal and smacks to his leg, he had momentarily tensed up. After all, the couple on TV were co-workers who, based on the episodes he had seen today, had been dancing around each other for a while and it hit a little too close to home.

Suddenly, a rumble broke through the silence and Nick laughed, pushing himself up off the couch and pulling her with him. “C’mon Ellie, let’s get you fed. I wouldn’t be a very good roommate if I let you starve now would I?”

Ellie felt a slight blush heat her cheeks as she followed him into the kitchen and pulled herself onto the counter to watch him work. She could really get used to this.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Tuesday, March 31 st _ **

****

“Nick stop it you’re tickling me!”

“How am I tickling you Ellie? I’m literally just leaning over your shoulder trying to read this report.”

“Yes well, you breathing down my neck, literally, is ticklish. So would you please sit down and read it on your own computer?” Nick stepped back, throwing his hands in the air and walking around the table.

“I can’t sit down Ellie! I feel like all I have done is sit. And lay in bed. And sit some more. Nick Torres was not made for sitting still. I can’t take it anymore I have to do… something!” He huffed, basically stomping his foot and crossing his arms. Saving what she was doing, she closed her computer and stood up, approaching him from behind. The hand on his back made him turn around and face her.

“I’m sorry. I know it has to be hard on you to be cooped up for so long. Maybe you should go out for a run. As long as you stay six feet away everyone else you’ll be fine.”

“I thought we weren’t supposed to leave the house at all? Besides, it’s like fifty degrees outside and raining so I think I’ll pass on the run today.”

“Well then.” Ellie paused for a moment to think. She was perfectly at home having to stay indoors and find things to pass the time. Nick, on the other hand, was used to hitting the gym and going out and had to be getting cabin fever. “I know! You could move the couch back some and make a workout area. I can always go work in my room.”

“C’mon B, I’m not gonna kick you out of your living room. Besides, wouldn’t you rather watch me as I flex my muscles?”

“You wouldn’t be kicking me out, I offered.” She said, choosing to ignore the second part of his question, even if the tint to her cheeks told him she heard exactly what he said.

“Oh! How about we workout together? We can do yoga, of the non-goat kind this time.” Rolling the idea around in her head, she finally relented.

“Sure. Let me go get changed.” As they walked to their separate bedrooms to change into their yoga clothes, Bishop was going over the idea in her head. Yoga was totally something she could do with Nick, she told herself. Yoga was safe, there was less exertion which meant less sweating. Besides, they were friends and they had done goat yoga together before, this would be fine.

What she didn’t count on, however, was to come out of her bedroom to see Nick taking off his shirt and draping it in on the back of the couch. She stopped just outside her door and watched as he pushed the couch back effortlessly, then stood up to stretch, muscles moving with the actions. She was toast.

**_Saturday, April 4 th _ **

****

After working out, even if it was, as Nick liked to say, ‘just yoga,’ his mood had lifted considerably. Ellie decided then that she would make sure they took at least an hour every day to exercise, alternating between yoga and strength exercises. While it was nice because it put them both in better moods, he was slowly killing her, especially on days like today where their workouts required more exertion.

It was no secret Nick Torres was in great shape but she didn’t need him showing off in her living room. No matter how cold she made the AC, he always had to take his damn shirt off before their work out. She had to try hard enough not to stare at him on a regular day, but it was even harder when she was lying next to him, both of them panting and sweat slowly trailing down his chiseled abs. Suddenly she found herself picturing them laying like this in a very different situation. A blush quickly took over her face and she stood up, prepared to do the rest of their workout when a thought crossed her mind – two could play at that game. Taking advantage of the fact that he was facing the TV, she walked back to where he had moved the couch, took off her shirt, and threw it next to his on the arm. Adjusting her sports bra and pulling her hair up tighter, she gathered her courage and came back over to stand next to him.

“Ready to keep going B or are you afraid I’m gonna –“ His voice trailed off and his mouth gaped open as he looked at what she was wearing, or what she was no longer wearing.

Trying her best to look innocent, she smiled and rolled her neck around. “What? It’s getting a little warm in here don’t you think?”

“Um.” He gulped before shaking his head, clearing out the not-so-innocent images flooding his brain. “Yeah, yeah I guess it is.”

“Ready to get back at it?” This time he just nodded, slowly turning around to get into position. Ellie let a small smirk cross her face at making Nick speechless. This was going to be fun.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to erinchristmaselvis who pointed out that Wilmer has grown a beard during quarantine...

**_Sunday, April 5 th _ **

Any time they didn’t have a case, Ellie liked to use Sunday mornings to sleep in, a habit Nick had picked up too after just two weeks of staying with her. It was just after 9:00 am when Ellie stumbled out of her room, going straight for the coffee pot. She and Nick had stayed up later than usual last night watching one of her favorite movies, his consolation to Ellie for extending their workout longer than normal. She was so focused on the coffee that she didn’t hear Nick coming up behind her.

“Morning Ellie.” His sleep filled voice startled her and she spun around, his arms coming up to grab her hips to keep her from falling and hers landing on his bare chest. She stared straight ahead until she felt his gaze and finally looked up into his darkened eyes. She almost expected him to lean down and close the gap with his lips but then he smiled as his eyes raked down her form.

“Is um. Is that my shirt?” He watched as her eyes widened as realization took over. She was so tired this morning she forgot to change out of Nick’s shirt she had slept in the night before and, if his lingering was any indication, had forgotten to put on pants as well. The shirt hit mid-thigh, just long enough to be decent outside her bedroom but still giving him a great view of her legs.

“Oh. Uh, yeah. I um – it must’ve been in with my laundry. Y-you can have it back.” If Nick didn’t find her stuttering so adorable he would’ve laughed. Instead, he let his eyes linger once again, his fingers rubbing the material before looking back up at her.

“No. Keep it. It looks better on you anyway.” Her cheeks quickly turned bright red, something that kept happening more and more the longer Nick was here, and she hung her head to hide it. The sound of the coffee pot beeping signaling it was done broke through their haze and he placed a kiss on the top of her head before stepping back and getting their cups. He fixed both of their coffees before handing hers over.

She couldn’t help but stare at him as he moved around her kitchen, preparing both of their coffees as if this was a usual occurrence. The scene was something she had gotten used to the past couple weeks but something was different today. It didn’t hit her until he handed her cup over and smiled that she realized he hadn’t shaved since they had been into NCIS and he was now sporting a short beard. Suddenly her mouth went dry and that scruff was all she could think about. Thankfully he was still too focused on the fact that she was in his shirt for him to notice her flushed cheeks and the way her eyes darkened slightly as she thought about his beard tickling and teasing her skin in less than innocent places.

Their gazes were locked on each other for the second time that morning, neither wanting to break away first. Eventually, Ellie barely whispered out a “Thank you” as she took a drink, not trusting any more words to come out of her mouth and felt heat pool in her belly at his gruff “you’re welcome,” his cup coming up to hide his grin. She looked away then, afraid if they stayed this way for too long he would be able to read her thoughts.

He finally stepped back and started getting out ingredients for breakfast as she went to her room to change. She couldn’t be held responsible for her actions if he kept looking at her like that.

As soon as she left the room, Nick let out a loud sigh and leaned against the counter. He never thought he’d see Ellie in one of his shirts but now that he has it was all he could think about. He really hoped she went to change because he didn’t think he could keep his hands to himself any longer, especially if she kept looking at him like she wanted to pounce. Who knew accidentally throwing away his last razor would turn out to be a good thing?

When she came back in the room, thankfully wearing more clothes than earlier, Nick was just placing breakfast on the counter. They sat next to each other, their previous actions ignored for now as they went back to their usual joking and teasing. Thankfully, today’s fare was yoga which meant neither of them had to see the other sweating or panting after their workout, they were both too heated after this morning to deal with that.

After their yoga workout, Nick went to shower so Ellie took that time to finally video chat with her brothers. She had been talking to them almost every day since they had been ordered to stay home but had yet to talk to them over video since the team thought Nick had gone back to his apartment and no one else knew he was ever staying with her. Curling up on the couch with her laptop and coffee, she opened it up and dialed George. Three faces came across her screen and she smiled. As usual, it was a flurry of words as they started catching up, them worried about their sister being stuck at home alone halfway across the country while she made sure they weren’t driving each other crazy.

Focused only on her screen, she didn’t hear the doorknob turning or footsteps coming down the hall until suddenly her brothers went quiet and were staring over her shoulder.

“What are you guys looking at?” She asked as she turned around, curious. A small gasp left her lips as she saw Nick standing at the door to her laundry room in nothing but his boxers. She slammed her laptop shut and tossed it on the couch, jumping up. Knowing her brothers they would call back any minute and she wanted to make sure Nick was nowhere in sight, or at least clothed, when that happened. “Nick! What the hell are you doing?”

He jumped at her voice, letting out a squeak and covering himself with the first thing he could find which ended up being her favorite towel. Ellie had to cover her face to hide her laugh at the very un-Nick like move.

“Geez, give me a heart attack B.” She scowled at him, waiting for an answer. “I forgot to get my clothes out of the dryer. I saw you were on the computer and weren’t paying attention so I didn’t think it’d be a big deal but apparently I was wrong.”

“Well it is a big deal, I was on the phone with my brothers?”

“Why would that be such a big-“ The look she gave him made the lightbulb go off as he realized why she was on the computer. “You were on a video call weren’t you?” The nod she gave him was her only response. “And they saw me?” She nodded again, watching as his got wider. “Oh shit Ellie. I’m so sorry! I’ll go get dressed and stay in there while you call them back.”

“Oh no no no. You’re not getting away that easily mister. They’re gonna have questions and there’s no hiding that you’re here now. You’re gonna get dressed and explain to them why they saw you almost naked in my house.”

Nick cringed, knowing this couldn’t go well. Sure they were only roommates right now but these were Ellie’s brothers. The overprotective brothers that interrogated him his first year on the MCRT to find out who was dating their sister. “But Ellie.” He drug out her name, a clear whine in his tone.

“Nope. No buts.” She shook her head, pointing in the direction of what had become his room. “Go. Get dressed, they’re gonna hear this from you.” Nick huffed out a fine, throwing the towel at her, grabbing his clothes, and walking back to his room. If her eyes were glued to him as he walked away well, that was his own fault.

Nick came back into the room five minutes later wearing a sweatshirt that was surprisingly baggy on him and jeans, sitting next to her on the couch but close enough that he wasn’t in view of the camera yet. Ellie would deny it later but she actually pouted at his choice of shirt before she pulled up her brothers’ call again.

“Alright Bishop, let’s get this over with.”

There had been at least ten texts from each of them asking what was going on but she ignored them. She told Nick he would explain and she was holding him to it. It had barely started ringing when her brothers’ faces appeared on the screen again.

“El, what’s going on?”

“Yeah, who was that and why was he in your living room?”

“Explain yourself.”

She sighed as all three talked at once, shaking her head. “Guys, guys! If you would stop talking for a minute.” Their attention finally turned back to her “I’m not gonna explain anything to you,” They started to protest before she could finish so she held up a hand, silencing them quickly and Nick could tell they were used to that move from her. “He is.”

They were definitely confused then as Ellie handed over the laptop to whoever was sitting next to her. When the face finally came into view it was impossible to hide their smirks.

“Um, hi guys.” Nick laughed nervously, a hand going up to rub the back of his neck as they all looked him over.

“So mister ‘she’s not my type.’ Care to explain why you’re in our sister’s house, barely clothed, during self-isolation orders?” George asked. He was clearly the one taking over the brother’s side of the conversation.

“Oh yeah, that. Well I uh, I forgot my clothes in the laundry so, when I saw she wasn’t looking, I went to get them. I didn’t know she was on a video call, let alone talking to you guys.” Although he had nothing to hide and there was nothing going on, he was still clearly nervous when talking to them in this situation, their harm to Buckner in the back of his mind. Thank goodness they were states away and weren’t supposed to be travelling right now.

“Okay. So that explains today. But why were your clothes in her laundry to begin with?” John and Robbie hmm’d after George’s question, all staring at Nick and making him fidget. Off to the side, Ellie was holding in her laughter, not used to this nervous side of Nick but finding it adorable.

“Well uh, before the lockdown my building’s plumbing was being worked on so Bishop here offered me her spare room for the weekend. Then they had to stop work because the company was closing temporarily and I was told I couldn’t go back for the foreseeable future. Your sister was nice enough to extend her invitation for as long as needed.” The boys looked like they were taking in his words and John spoke up.

“Is he telling the truth El?” She scooted over next to Nick, now in view of the camera.

“Yes, he is.”

“So we don’t have to have a talk with him?” Robbie piped up. Ellie groaned as Nick’s eyes went wide.

“No. You don’t. And even if there was something going on, I can handle myself. Besides, you guys promised.”

Robbie started to speak again before George cut him off. “We believe you. Now sis, tell us how your isolation is going.”

Nick took that as his opportunity to escape, going to the kitchen to start cooking while Ellie talked to her brothers. He had to find some way to make it up to her and food was the best way to that woman’s heart.

An hour later Ellie closed her laptop and sighed. She loved her brothers but sometimes they could be a bit much which is exactly why she hadn’t told them Nick was staying with her temporarily, she knew the teasing and questions would be endless. Standing up, she stretched her back when a heavenly aroma filled her nostrils. She walked to the kitchen to see Nick pulling a pan out of the oven.

“What is this?” She asked slowly as she leaned against the counter, taking note of the rice on the stove and bowls of chips and salsa on her table.

“I felt bad for the thing with your brothers so to make up for it…” He waved his hand around as if that would explain everything. “They’re not crawfish cause one, eww,” he made a face of disgust which made her laugh, “and two that’s not exactly easy to find here but, they’re my Abuela’s enchiladas. I called Lucia to get the recipe.”

Ellie stared at him in shock. He not only cooked her her favorite food, but it was a family recipe he had to call his sister to get. She couldn’t help but think that Jake had never put in this much effort for her before. Pushing that thought to the back burner, she looked up at him.

“You really didn’t have to do this Nick, I mean…” She trailed off, not knowing what to say.

“Oh but I did. This is not only to apologize for making you talk to your brothers but also a thank you. You really didn’t have to let me stay here, especially when we don’t know how long it’s gonna be before I can go home.” He walked over next to her, pulling her into a side hug. “So thank you Ellie. I really appreciate it.”

She was too stunned to respond to the hug and Nick pulled away before she could break out of it. He grabbed the pan of enchiladas and took them over to the already set table, coming back for the rice.

“C’mon Ellie, food’s not gonna eat itself.” At that she shook her head, following him to the table where he had started filling her plate. “Dig in.” She sat down, picking up her fork and doing just that.

Suddenly, Ellie let out a moan of approval and tilted her head back, eyes closed, and neck exposed to him. He gulped as he watched her, very glad he was sitting as he felt blood rush south at the sight before him. That was not an image that was going to go away easily, especially after seeing her in just his shirt just hours before and the heated looks they had exchanged.

“This is like, the best thing I’ve ever had in my mouth!”

He took a deep breath to calm himself just before her eyes popped open as she realized what she had said and how it could be taken. A blush creeped over her face as she saw him staring with a smirk, eyes darkened.

“I take it you like it?” Oh gosh, she thought, even his voice was deeper than usual. All she could do was nod, too embarrassed to say anything else as she turned her focus on her food. They ate in relative silence after that, the air staying charged as they each kept sneaking glances at the other.

Instead of their usual movie or board game after dinner that night, Ellie turned in early, blaming the talk with her brothers for her tiredness. She went to room and closed the door, sliding down it to sit on the ground. She could hear Nick moving around in the kitchen, putting up leftovers and getting dishes in the sink before walking to his room and closing the door.

Her mind went over everything that had happened not just today but the two weeks Nick had been staying with her. He was always cooking her favorite meals, letting her pick the board games, and never put up a fight when she wanted to watch her “girlie” movies. She had known before that she was attracted to Nick (what girl wouldn’t be) but had never believed he could be attracted to her. The looks he gave her today though made her question everything, just friends don’t look at each other with eyes that dark and, dare she say, lust-filled, even if she was wearing his shirt, not to mention the look on his face when she was eating. If they were just friends she wouldn’t have made him be the one to talk to her brothers and he wouldn’t have been so willing to do so. And he definitely wouldn’t have felt the need to make it up to her afterwards.

She leaned her head back against the door and that’s when it hit her. She was not only extremely attracted to her best friend and co-worker, she was totally in love with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, there it is. Hope you guys enjoyed it as much as I loved writing it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to onlyhereforellick and came about because of a conversation in the GC

**_Sunday, April 5 th cont…_ **

****

Nick wasn’t surprised when Ellie turned in early for the night. The rest of dinner had been quiet, him not knowing what to say and her being too embarrassed to talk after her little display of appreciation. As soon as she finished the last bite, she stood up from the table, throwing a mumbled goodnight his way, and shuffled to her room. When he heard the door click he hung his head, cursing himself for not being able to keep control.

He quickly got everything from dinner put away and dishes in the sink, he’d take care of those in the morning after breakfast. He really wasn’t tired but he really had no reason to stay up without Ellie. Walking down the hall, he thought about knocking on her door again but instead shook his head, continuing past her room to go into his. Stripping down to his boxers, he laid down in bed, his mind wondering back to the past couple weeks of staying with her.

They spent pretty much every waking moment together since he started staying, watching movies, playing games, and working out, alternating who picked what each day. He knew she was attractive, hell he was practically drooling over her this morning and again at dinner tonight, and was pretty sure she appreciated his looks too if her reaction to him shirtless was any indication. He also knew that he liked her but didn’t know if she reciprocated his feelings. After all, she was a hard ten and he was a soft seven.

The more he thought about it though the more he realized how foolish he was being. She didn’t hesitate to offer her spare room to him and didn’t even second guess telling him he could stay even though they didn’t know how long it would be for. When he started getting stir crazy she was the one who suggested he take over her living room to work out so he wouldn’t be bored and even joined him even though she would much rather be reading. Thinking back to their partnership overall and everything she has done for him in the past he realized he didn’t just like Ellie Bishop, he loved her.

With that realization he shot straight up in bed. There was no way he was getting to sleep now, not when Ellie was just across the hall and he could so easily walk across and tell her. He scrambled out of bed, not even bothering to pull on a shirt, and marched across the hall. In a rush, he opened her door without even thinking of knocking but stopped short when he saw her standing next to the bed. She was standing there, eyes wide and mouth open but that wasn’t what caught his attention. She was wearing one of his shirts again but this time it wasn’t a tee shirt. It was his black button up bought for McGee’s wedding but he never wore and, since he wasn’t the suit type, paid no attention when it suddenly went missing. If he thought she was hot before now she was on fire.

“Woof.” His eyes went impossibly dark as he looked her over. Her arms had crossed under his gaze but it only served to push her chest up, drawing his eyes to the very open collar of his shirt.

Ellie felt like her entire body was flushed as his eyes trailed down her body and she shifted nervously, clearly remembering the first time those words were said when it came to them and that shirt. No matter how badly she wanted to look him over, she kept her eyes trained on his face, trying and failing not to stare at the beard she had developed an appreciation of.

“Nick, what are you doing in here?” She tilted her head, staring him down.

“I uh…” Nick trailed off. He didn’t have a plan other than to come in here and lay his heart out to her but now he didn’t know where to start. She was still standing there expectantly, waiting for him to say something when finally, he did the only thing he could think of.

Crossing the room quickly, he pressed his lips to hers, cupping her face in his hands. Ellie let out a small whimper as she moved her arms to wrap around his neck as his moved down to her hips, deepening the kiss. After what seemed like forever, Nick broke away first to catch his breath, leaning his forehead against hers.

“What was that for?” She whispered, still breathing heavily. Staring into her eyes, Nick brought one hand up to push the hair out of her face, cupping her cheek and tilting her face up.

“I love you Ellie.” A gasp left her lips as his words fully registered with her brain.

“You – you love me?” Nick could only nod, holding his breath for her response. If this didn’t go the way he hoped he didn’t know how he could stay here much longer. Finally, a smile graced her features as she breathed out her next words. “Well then, it’s a good thing. ‘Cause I love you too.” This time, he was the one smiling as she leaned up, pressing her lips to his.

The kiss turned heated, his hands sliding up her (his) shirt to caress the skin at her hips as hers moved over his chin, taking in the scruff there before trailing them down his chest. Her hands left a trail of fire across his stomach and he flinched when she reached the waistband of his boxers.

“Ellie, are, are you sure?” Her smiled seemed innocent but her eyes told a different story as they got three shades darker.

“Oh yeah. Very sure.” She grabbed his hands in hers, walking backward until her knees hit the edge of her bed. He took great pleasure in painstakingly slowly unbuttoning his shirt, letting it fall to the side as he lowered her to the bed. This time when her head was tilted back with eyes closed and a moan escaping her lips it was because of his lips trailing down her neck, his scruff brushing her skin a feeling that she wanted to feel all the time.

They lay next to each other on the bed, both of them panting and sweat slowly trailing down his chiseled abs. Instead of getting up this time, she curled up next to him, placing a kiss over his heart before laying her head on his chest. He leaned down, pressing a kiss to the top of her head and intertwining their fingers.

“So Torres, turns out you were right.”

“I’m right about a lot of things Bishop, you’ll have to be more specific.” She could tell he was smirking so she smacked him lightly with the hand laying on his chest and laughed.

“This was the one thing better we could do while we’re cooped up together for a month.” His loud laugh broke through the relative silence of the room, startling her. She sat up quickly, the sheet falling down around her hips. He went quiet as his gaze drifted down to appreciate the view.

“What can I say, I’m a smart man.” Ellie giggled, moving over him and pulling him up for a kiss. They were just getting into it when the sound of her stomach growling made them both pull apart. Nick looked at her in amusement as she turned her head, embarrassment written all over her face. “Sounds like you worked up quite an appetite there Ellie.” She laughed along with him until he started to get up.

“Hey, hey, hey,” she protested, grabbing his hand and trying to pull him back down to the bed. “Where do you think you’re going?”

“To get you a snack. I found some bacon brown sugar chips earlier.” He sing-songed as her eyes lit up.

“Well don’t let me stop you!” Laughing, he crawled out of bed, not bothering with getting dressed as he walked towards the kitchen. She sat up against the headboard, eyes never leaving him. “I can feel you staring Ellie!”

“That’s kinda the point Nick!” When he came back less than a minute later, he tossed her the bag and jumped back on the bed causing a shriek to escape from her mouth. She tore open the bag and started eating, only pausing when she felt him staring at her. “Why are you staring at me?” Nick was laying on his side next to her, head propped up on his hand. His eyes hadn’t left her since he came back in the room.

“You’re just so adorable” The sparkle in his eyes quickly turned dark as he whispered his next words, “and I love you so much.”

“The chips can wait.” Ellie threw the bag somewhere in the vicinity of her nightstand before attacking his lips. “I love you too.” She whispered on his lips between kisses as she climbed on top of him, hands immediately going to his face as he placed his on her thighs.

“So, the beard really does it for you huh?” He asked when they broke for a breath.

“Oh yeah. Definitely.” She spoke in a breath, rubbing her hands over the scruff. “And seeing me in your shirt does it for you?” Her voice was quiet this time, almost shy.

“If you have to ask I think I didn’t prove it to you well enough.” She gasped as he flipped them over, now hovering above her. Her gasp quickly turned into a moan as he started placing kisses down her neck, his beard leaving a tingling sensation behind as his mouth trailed lower.

She would never reveal to him that ever since she ended up with his button-up, (he had left his bag from the store at her house after McGee’s wedding) she constantly wore it to sleep in and she regularly kept shirts he left at her house for the same reason, although most of those she actually washed and secretly returned.

After that night, she promised to wear his shirts around the house as long as he kept the beard.

At the end of the month when the self-isolation order was lifted and his apartment was livable again, he went back and packed up all of his belongings and moved them into Ellie’s place permanently. Now he has a much better reason to stay.


End file.
